


prey

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding stand, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Free Use, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Police Officer Gabriel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Gabriel is a cop, and not a bad one by anyone's standards. he does his best to keep everyone around him safe and uphold the law. however, there isn't a lot of crime in a small town like the one he lives in. so he thinks.Jack is the leader of a large crime organization named talon, operating under multiple shell companies around the world. Jack has his eyes on Gabriel, and has worked hard to set up the perfect circumstances to take his prize home.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

sipping my coffee I glance at the papers in front of me, bored. It’s nine in the morning, I just got back from vacation. I want to be asleep. Grabbing a handful of fries from the bag I have in the seat beside me I eat them, licking the salt off my fingers. It doesn’t work, and my fingers are still greasy. Maybe fries were a mistake. 

Sighing I grab a napkin, wiping off my fingers and grabbing my pencil to finish the paperwork I’m supposed to be doing. My radio crackles to life, and Reinhardt’s voice rings out in the silence of my car. “Gabriel, Jesse’s getting in trouble again” he sighs. Groaning to myself I set my paperwork aside and pull out of the alleyway I’m parked in. “where is he?” I ask, there’s a pause before he answers. “seven eleven off of old Decatur” 

I know what he’s talking about, so I turn off onto a side road, making my way to where he is. Pulling up to the seven eleven I spot Jesse leaning against the building, head down in shame. Stepping out of my car, I thank the officer guarding him, telling him I’ll take it from here. The man shrugs, walking back to his car and driving off. Once the man is gone I turn back to Jesse, crossing my arms. 

“Jesse what the hell?” I growl, crossing my arms. “ ‘m sorry” he mumbles, kicking the ground. “what was that?” I ask, annoyed. “I’m sorry!” he says, this time louder. “that doesn’t explain what you’re doing” I grunt, glaring. “didn’t anyone tell you not to steal?” 

He still doesn’t look me in the eyes, but he gives a little nod. “so, what were you doing?’ I ask again. “my ma couldn’t afford no food” he explains “so I tol her not to worry ‘bout it an that I’d handle it” he looks ashamed, crossing his arms. I soften, letting out a sigh. “alright, kid. What did you steal?” I ask, sympathetically. He pulls a small granola bar out of his pocket, offering it towards me. “that it?” 

He nods, sniffling a little. Taking the granola bar I enter the store, grabbing a few more granola bars and a few bags of trail mix. Approaching the counter, I put my items on the counter. the worker scans them, telling me my total. I pay for the food, giving him an extra five dollars. “sorry about the kid” I apologize. The worker just laughs, waving her hand. “it’s fine, I’ve got one of my own I know what you’re going through” she says, putting the money in the register. “oh no- he’s not mine” I explain, awkwardly. “oh, I’m so sorry!” she apologizes. “it’s fine, i get that a lot” I laugh “he’s a good kid, I promise he wont be giving you trouble again” I add, waving as I exit the store.

When I shove the bag of food in jesses hands, he looks up, surprised. He opens his mouth like he’s going to say something about it, but closes his mouth instead. “get in, kid” I order “put the food and paperwork on the dash”. Grinning he opens the passenger door, putting the bag of McDonalds and the clipboard on my dash, pulling the door closed behind him.

“where we goin?” he asks, looking excited. “we’re going to park in the ally and I’m going to do paperwork.” I inform him, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. “And you’re going to drop that stupid accent” I add. “yes sir” he nods, sheepishly. “better” I grunt.

As I pull into my usual spot, Jesse sneakily grabs my bag of food, stealing my fries. I let him, he’s probably hungry and it will do me no good to have salty fingers while I try to do paperwork. Jesse pulls out my hamburger, inspecting the wrapped thing before placing it on the dash. “can I eat your fries?” he asks, holding out the container. Well, at least he asked. Its obvious he’s going to eat them whether or not I say yes, so I nod, watching as he eagerly grabs a handful of fries. “thank you, sir” he mumbles, not pausing. I chuckle, shaking my head.

While Jesse stuffs his face with French fries, I fill out my paperwork, occasionally glancing over to check on him. “need any help?” he asks, obviously as bored as I am. Glancing between him and the paperwork I’m doing, I set the clipboard aside. “grab the laptop from the bag by your feet” I instruct, moving things off the dash to make room for it. He grabs it, giving it to me. Opening it I log in, pulling up Netflix. “do you like science fiction?” I ask, he nods eagerly. 

Scanning that genre for something good, I select a series called “the 100”, putting it on and leaning back in my seat. “what about your paperwork?” he asks, leaning back to watch anyways. “it can wait” I dismiss, grabbing my burger to eat before it gets cold. Jesse smiles, settling down to watch the show. 

After awhile of watching TV (about ten episodes) I break the news to Jesse that I must take him home. “can’t you just drop me off near my house?” he asks, eyes wide. “no, I can’t do that. I have to make sure you don’t get in any trouble” I explain, pulling out of the alleyway. “please” he begs again “I don’t want mom to know I was stealing” he sniffles. “I promise I won’t tell” I offer, extending my hand to shake. He looks at it for a second, before shaking it and nodding. 

Pulling up to his house I let him out, handing him the bag of food I bought for him, waiting to make sure he gets in the door before driving off. I stop by a gas station to throw away my trash, finally settling down and getting my paperwork done.


	2. 2

The next day, I pick up two meals, one for me and one for one for Jesse, who I find loitering in his usual spot in the park, smoking a joint with his friends. When I roll to a stop in my cruiser his friends shift nervously, glancing between me and Jesse, who has the blunt. 

Stepping out of my car I approach Jesse from behind, tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around, tensing until he sees me. “uh, mornin’ officer” he says, taking the blunt from his lips and hiding it behind his back. I raise my eyebrow at him, holding out my hand. He reluctantly hands it over, and I drop it on the ground, squashing it under my boots. “y’know, littering is a crime” Jesse says, watching me. “I know, which is why you’re going to pick it up” I say, raising my boot. 

He sighs, stooping down and picking it up, tossing it in the nearby trash. “good. Now get in the car” I say, pointing to the car. He slinks over to the car, getting in the passenger seat. I climb into the driver’s seat, pulling away. 

I hand him the bag as I drive, and his eyes light up. Digging in the bag he pulls out one of the burgers, unwrapping it and taking a bite. “so what did you pick me up for?” he asks, wiping his hand on his arm. I hand him a napkin and he sheepishly wipes his face. “keeping you out of trouble” I shrug, keeping my eyes on the road.

Pulling into my usual spot I pull out today’s paperwork, groaning internally. “more paperwork?” he asks, and I nod. “how long will it take?” he questions, licking the ketchup from his fingers. “about an hour” I sigh. “well, you’ve got all day, don’t you?” he grins. Slowly, I begin to grin. “you’re right” I agree. Jesse hands me my laptop, and I pull up netflix. 

Putting on the 100, resuming where we left off. Leaning back we get to watching, eating our food and just hanging out. About an hour into our watching, someone knocks on the window. Pausing the computer, I look out the window, seeing a nervous looking man standing outside the car. Motioning for Jesse to stay where he is. 

Stepping out of the car I make sure to close the door behind me so the man can’t get in the car. “anything I can help you with, sir?” I ask, and he nods. “it’s my friend” he says, glancing around “he took somethin’ man” the stranger shakes his head, looking distressed. I reach for my radio, about to call for an ambulance, when the man stops me. “please don’t call anyone” he begs “I don’t want to go back to jail”

I hesitate, I don’t enjoy sending people to jail, usually. And there is no doubt he would go to jail for drug possession. However, his friend could use serious medical attention. Sighing I move my hand away from my radio. “where is your friend, take me to him” I order. The man nods, scurrying off. Jesse gets out of the car, following me as I follow him. I want to tell him to get back in the car, but I don’t have the time. 

I follow the man into an abandoned building. I’m familiar with the place, which could honestly be called a warehouse. It’s a well know spot for people to come and do drugs, so it’s no wonder the man came here to do his thing. The man gets to the door first, holding it open for us. “he’s right in here” the man explains.

Keeping Jesse close I head inside, confused to find the place empty except for a large moving van of some sort- the stereotypical white van without windows or seats aside from those in front. “are you sure he’s in here?” I ask, turning around. I’m met with the barrel end of a gun in my face, with the man from before closing the door behind him as he steps into the warehouse with me and Jesse. 

“put you hands up” the man orders, pointing his gun at us. I slowly raise my hands, not wanting to startle the man. “a-alright” Jesse stammers, looking scared. I step between him and the man, giving him an encouraging glance. Another man steps out of the van, with his gun trained on me. “which one is which?” the second man asks, and the first man shrugs. “just take them both” the first man snaps, stressed. “why don’t you just let the kid go and-“ I start, trying to reason with the gunmen so they will let Jesse go. “no!” the first man barks. “take his gun” the first man instructs. The second man inches forward cautiously, pulling my gun from it’s holster. 

He shoves my gun in his waistband, reaching for my cuffs and keys next. “hands behind your back” he orders, and I do so, not wanting to get hurt. Taking one pair of cuffs he handcuffs my hands behind my back. “you too” the man grunts, gesturing to Jesse. Jesse does as instructed, shaking in his boots.

“in the van” the first person orders, grabbing me roughly by the shoulder and shoving me in the direction of the van. The second man opens the doors, while the second man pushes me inside. Jesse is next, pushed in next to me. The doors are slammed behind us, and withing seconds the van is roaring to life, pulling out of the warehouse. 

“Gabriel I’m scared” Jesse whimpers, scooting closer. “it’s ok, Jesse” I assure, doing my best to say something that will make him feel better “we’re going to be fine”. Jesse takes a shaky breath, putting on a fake smile and nodding. “y-yeah, we’ll be fine” he says, trying to convince himself. 

The van swerves, sending me flying into the wall. I hit my head, yelping. “you ok?” Jesse asks, concerned. “I’m fine” I say, trying to wiggle myself back into a sitting position.


	3. 3

After awhile of driving, the van eventually slows to a stop. The doors are swung open, and four new men look in at us from outside the van. We freeze, and Jesse begins to panic as they grab him, struggling and jerking against the people grabbing him.

“stop moving!” one of the men growls, dragging him out of the van. Once he’s out of the van, he’s handed off to the other two men. They grab me next, pulling me out and making sure I’m still cuffed correctly. Without a word, we’re dragged through what appears to be a massive warehouse and into another van. This one has seats, and I’m forced into one. Two men sit between me and Jesse, one holding on to me and one holding onto Jesse.

“you got the shit?” one of the men asks. The man in the passenger seat nods, reaching into the glovebox and pulling a syringe out, I can see the glovebox is full of syringes containing an odd, pink liquid, and I shudder. They’re not going to drug us, are they? Jesse glances over at me, concerned as well.

The man next to me notices me glancing at Jesse and adjusts his grip on me, pulling me closer. “which one do we give it to?” he asks, handing it to him. “I don’t know, just give it to both of them! boss just wants him ready when he gets there, he wont care about the other guy” he says, pulling Jesse closer to him. Uncapping the syringe and sticking him with it while struggling to keep him still. “stop it! No!” Jesse begs, wriggling around in the mans grasp until he pulls the now empty syringe away.

“what was that!?” I demand, trying to fight off the man next to me as he tries to stick me with the syringe he was handed. “shut it” the man grunts, enlisting the help of the man who injected Jesse to help with me. They manage to keep me still enough to inject me with whatever is in the syringe, before putting both the used syringes in the glovebox and shutting it.

The van slows to a stop, and the men in the front step out first, each one going to the door on their side and opening it. The one who opens the door on my side gets a kick straight to the chest from me, as I make a break for it. i hit the floor running, sprinting down the driveway we pulled into. I’m tackled to the ground within seconds, hitting the concrete hard so my teeth slam into each other painfully.

Grunting in pain, I’m hauled to my feet, and dragged along with Jesse up to the house. The man closest to the door rings the bell, and immediately it swings open, revealing a man in a suit and tie. “are they hurt? The man asks, looking us over. “he’s fine” the man grunts. “and you gave them the stuff?” he asks, thumbing through a wad of cash.

The man nods, holding his hand out for the money. The man hands it over, grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me inside. I trip, falling to the floor. The man glances back at me when he shoves Jesse down next to me, slamming the door behind us.

The four men, having been paid, return to their van, driving off. The well-dressed man is quick to corner us, bending over to inspect my face. He grabs me by the chin, tilting my chin to and fro. Satisfied with his findings, he drops my head.

He hurries off up the stairs without the word, leaving me alone with Jesse. I scoot over to him, checking over him to make sure he isn’t hurt. “what are you doing?” a strange voice cuts in, making me jump. I turn to face the stranger, a blond-haired man walking down the stairs with the well-dressed man trailing behind him.

I put myself between Jesse and the bond man, growling threateningly. The man chuckles, coming to a stop in front of me, smiling down at me. “aren’t you a fierce little guy?” he teases, bending down to be eye level with me.

“what is your name?” he asks, peering over my shoulder at Jesse. Jesse is scrunched up in a ball, and his face is bright red. Is he hurt!? Sick!? Having a bad reaction to whatever was in the syringe!?

When Jesse doesn’t answer him, the blond man frowns, grabbing him and pulling him from behind me. I try to keep Jesse next to me, but I’m shoved back up against the wall – albeit gently- and Jesse is pulled into the mans grasp.

“how old is he?” he questions me, pointing to Jesse. “eighteen” I grit out, trying to stop myself from bucking my hips into my hands. “get him cleaned up” the blond man orders the well-dressed man, shoving him into the well-dressed man’s arms.

The man pulls Jesse with him up the stairs, and I lurch forward. “no! don’t take Jesse away” I beg, clinging to the blond mans pant leg. They could hurt Jesse! I can’t let that happen, he’s just a kid he can’t get hurt because of me.

The blond man hoists me to my feet, dragging me with him. “don’t worry about the kid” the man soothes, dragging me up the stairs with him “lets worry about you for now” he says, pulling me along with him as he navigates his way up the stairs, down the hallway connected to it, and through one of the many doors lining it. As much as I struggle and try to pry him away from me, I can’t get away from him, and he pulls me into the room.

It’s a large bedroom with a massive bed in the middle, which the blond man tosses me on. I bounce when I land on the bed, the comforter swallowing me up and tangling with my limbs. The blond man is on top of me before I can even think about trying to crawl away, pinning my arms above my head and tying them to the headboard with his belt. 

His hands fly down to my pants, undoing my belt and and slipping it off, tossing it to the side. “no” I groan, turning away and trying to wiggle out from under him as he unzips my fly. “shh” he admonishes, pulling my pants down my legs further and further and then off my legs, they join my belt on the floor. 

The blond man gazes at the bulge in my underwear hungrily, licking his lips. He gently slips his fingers under the waistband of my underwear, pulling it down a few inches. “sit still” he orders, placing a hand on my hip to keep me still. “just let me suck you off until the drugs wear off and please you until you pass out” he mumbles, pressing kisses to my pelvic area. 

“no! get off me!” I demand, trying to pull my legs out from under him to kick away from him. “let me the fuck go!” I grunt, heart hammering in my chest and my throat closing. God no, he can’t do this to me! I writhe under him, trying to escape. The blond man atop me silences me by forcing his mouth over mine, capturing my lips in an unwarranted kiss that leaves me gasping when he pulls away. “don’t worry, Gabi, I’ll take care of you” he soothes, though it does nothing to settle my nerves.


	4. 4

the blond man steps off the bed, stretching. It’s been hours since I last saw Jesse, and the blond man hasn’t let me out. The blond man stretches, bending over to grab a shirt from the pile of discarded clothing. He slips it on, back turned to me as he does so.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes” he tells me, heading for the door. Not sparing him a glance, I roll over best I can, keeping my back to the door. Is Jesse ok? Where is he? I need to find him. I tug at the belt above me, loosened by all the other times I had tugged on it. It’s almost loose enough for me to slip out, just a few more tugs and I’ll be able to get my hands through the loop. 

I yank at the belt as fast as I can, my hands slipping further and further trough it with each tug until I’m almost free. The belt digs into my skin, rubbing it raw and making the skin sore. Across the room, the door swings open, and I freeze. True to his word, the blond man has returned.

He wanders around the room silently, messing with something on the bedside table I can’t quite see, and moving the pile of clothes into the dirty laundry basket across the room. Finally, he focuses his attention on me, undoing the belt around my wrists and draping the comforter over my bare shoulders. I snatch the edges of the comforter, pulling it around me like a cloak. 

It’s warm and soft, and it smells like his cologne. The blond man tosses his belt in the direction of the dirty laundry, taking a seat beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I growl at him, eyeing him as he refuses to move. “how are you feeling Gabe?” he asks, pulling me close to his chest and resting his chin on my head. 

“don’t fucking touch me!” I snap, shoving him away. My blood is boiling – and not because of the drugs. I want to hurt him. I lash out, striking him across the face so he stumbles back a few steps. He grunts in pain, holding his face where I hit him. I go to hit him again, but before I can he grabs my arm, using my momentum to throw me to the ground.

“don’t be getting violent on me” he chuckles, pining me to the ground under his knee, which he forces on my back between my shoulder blades. “get the fuck off me” I grit out, struggling to breathe with his knee on my back. To my surprise, the man steps off of me, pulling me to my feet and draping the comforter over me once more.

“let me the fuck go” I snap, shoving away from him. “get the fuck away from me! you can’t make me do anything!”. The blond man quirks his eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of him. “now now, don’t you want to see your little Jesse again?” he asks, giving me a knowing grin “I mean, I’d be fine keeping him all to myself and fucking him until he can’t even stand, but I don’t think you want that”

I freeze, eyes wide. I can’t let him hurt Jesse, I have to keep Jesse safe! This time when the blond man reaches out to touch me I don’t move away, allowing him to put his hand on my shoulder and guide me into the bathroom. “that’s what I thought” he nods approvingly, grabbing a pair of baggy sweatpants, and oversized hoodie and some clean underwear from a pile on the counter. “why don’t you get changed and then we can go see your Jesse” he says, thrusting the clothes in my hands, exiting the room.

I slip the clothing on as quickly as I can, not wanting to waste time. I have to see if Jesse is ok. When I exit the bathroom, the blond man is waiting for me, and he rakes his eyes up and down my form as I stand in front of him. I shudder, his gaze sending chills up my spine. “you look comfy” he comments, smiling happily. For the sake of seeing Jesse, I shrug the comment off, simply brushing past him and heading for the door. The blond man is beside me in an instant, guiding me down the same stairs we went up and into the first floor. He pulls me through the man room, a kitchen, and massive living room with a huge flatscreen TV and into a smaller room with only a filing cabinet, a desk, and a door in the far corner. 

Opening one of the drawers in the desk, he grabs a key, silently unlocking the door and swinging it open. “after you” he motions. I approach the door, looking down the flight of stairs and into the room they lead to. All I can see is the a bit of the concrete floor and walls, illuminated by an odd blue glow. There’s a faint sound of hydraulics hissing away, in a sort of slow, relaxed rhythm, accompanied by the occasional whimper. Oh god, are they hurting Jesse!?

Heart in my throat I race down the stairs, frantically scanning the room for Jesse. I find him in the middle of the room, strapped to an odd contraption facing a big TV similar to the one in the living room we went through while a machine pumps a large dildo in and out of his ass rhythmically.

There’s a ball gag in his mouth, strangling any noise he makes, and I can see he’s drooling, eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure as the machine pushes in and out of him at a mercilessly slow pace. Despite the slow speed of the machine, there’s already a pool of cum beneath him, and his cock leaks a steady stream of precum as he sits motionless. 

“like what you see?” the blond man asks, coming up beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. “what the hell are you doing to him!?” I roar, rushing forward. I tug at the straps holding his arms to the contraption, trying to free him, but they wont give. Jesse groans, eyes forcing themselves open with what is obviously a great amount of effort. 

When Jesses eyes land on me, he flushes bright red, eyes going wide. He jerks at the restraints, flinching as jack comes up behind him, trailing his fingers on his skin as he goes. “I’m simply giving him what he needs” the blond man says, smacking Jesse’s thigh appreciatively “a nice, thorough breeding” 

“let him go!” I demand, tears beginning to form in my eyes. “Jesse I’m so sorry, this shouldn’t have happened to you this is all my fault I’m so so sorry” I ramble, dropping to my knees in front of him. “I’m sorry” the blond man apologizes, but he doesn’t mean it “at first, I was going to just scare him a little and let him go, make sure he didn’t tell anyone. But then, I got attached to the little thing” he shakes his head, smiling fondly “I think I’m going to keep him”

“no! you can’t!” I panic “you can have me, I promise I wont fight back or anything just let him go” I sob, hugging Jesse’s face to my chest. The blond man shoots me a sympathetic glance, moving his hand to pet Jesse’s head. “you know I can’t do that” he shakes his head. Why the fuck wont he let Jesse go!? Why would he do this to him, to anyone!?

Sensing my panic, Jack sighs, before gently removing the ball gag from Jesse’s mouth so he can speak. “Jesse, why don’t you tell Gabriel how much you like your treatment?” he asks, though it’s less of a question and more of an order. “I love it” Jesse grits out, looking like the act physically hurts him. “how much?” the blond man prompts. “I love It so much, jack.” He forces his mouth to form the words, and I cringe. God, what did they do to him!? How long has he been here!?

the blond man – jack- rewards him for his obedience by grabbing a small remote from the table next to the breeding stand, clicking a button on it so the dildo being forced inside him slows to a stop. Jesse sighs in relief, slumping, the toy now out of him. His cock is still fully erect, pre leaking from it’s ruddy tip as Jesse gives a few halfhearted thrusts to try and relieve himself. 

“why don’t you help out your friend?” Jack asks, smirking. I glance back at Jesse, who nods weakly “please…” he begs quietly, looking up at me with his big, honey-colored eyes. I reach down hesitantly, grabbing hold of Jesse’s member and giving it a few cautious pumps. Jesse bucks his hips into my hand, pleasing himself against me until cum spews from his slit, joining the puddle on the floor. 

Jesse sighs, like a big weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and I take my hand back, ashamed of what I just did. Jack frees him from his bindings, and Jesse slides to the floor, unable to support his own weight. Before I can think about what I’m doing, I scoop him up into my lap, engulfing him in my massive, oversized hoody. 

“lets get you two comfortable, why don’t we?” Jack suggests, gently leading me upstairs. I carry Jesse to my chest bridal style as I walk, mind numb. God, poor Jesse. Is he going to be ok? 

Jack leads us back into he living room we passed through earlier, coaxing me onto the couch and gently prying Jesse from my arms, wrapping him up in a blanket, and maneuvering him beside me so I can drape myself over him. Jesse clings to me like I’m the only thing keeping him from slipping away in his sleep, and I press my lips to his forehead, which seems to comfort him. 

Jack ruffles his hand through my hair, grabbing the remote off the table and flips on the TV, putting the remote near my hand and telling me I can change the channel if I want to. I ignore him, focusing on Jesse.


End file.
